When Earth meets water
by pikachu203
Summary: Commission for HazardHorse on DeviantArt. AU. This story is basically Kingdom Hearts BBS with one major difference: Aqua is pregnant... with Terra's daughter. XD Terra x Aqua. The story is written mostly in flashbacks. CHAPTER 4 UP. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**When Earth meets Water**

_Commission for HazardHorse on Deviant Art_

** Hello, everyone who bothers reading my stuff! This is my first ever point commission for anyone, for HazardHorse on Deviantart (you owe me 10 points for the story btw). I'm NOT doing any more commissions this winter/spring after this one. Maybe I'll start again in the summer, but it's just too much to worry about. Anyway, let's get started. Yeah, the kids an OC, I've posted pictures of her up here before, because I got bored. **

** This is probably going to have 4 chapters. Just to put an estimate out there.**

**Rating: PG – 13… What? No R rated stuff here, unless Aqua being pregnant somehow really bothers/offends someone. As previously stated on both DA and Fan fiction, I don't write M/R rated stuff, no lemons here. I don't write the stuff.**

**Chapter 1 – Let the memories begin…**

* * *

**(Aqua's POV)**

I still sit here dreaming about that night. I lie on the beach and I wonder if all of this was a dream. Sleeping with the man of my dreams and getting myself pregnant. God it felt like it was fake. God it didn't feel real. But then I hear that giggle above my head, that light sound bringing me back to reality again.

I opened my eyes staring up at the starless sky, partially blocked by the face of a little girl, smiling mischievously.

She jumped away from me, prancing around on the sandy shores and reaching her arms up like she was reaching for the moon. Clenched in her left hand was my wayfinder, which was growing light blue with the strength of her light. She giggled at the light and turned back to me, "Mommy?"

I sighed, remembering how I got here, with the sweet little girl in front of me forever reminding me of my failures and my mistakes, "Yes, River?"

"When will I get to meet daddy?"

Oh, River… I thought quietly. God, that beautiful little blue haired girl, always torturing me with her curiosity. Her eyes were sweet and innocent, glinting with their dark blue light. She was seven years old and had retained the majority of my features however her eyes were his eyes, dark cobalt blue, matching the waves crashing on the dark gray shores in the Realm of Darkness.

I sat down on my knees next to her, running a hand through her tangled hair and earning a smile from River. I felt horrible. I had already known River's life would be difficult, because of her being born to two teenage keyblade wielders, but I never expected her to be trapped with me in the Realm of Darkness.

Poor girl. She had to grow up without ever seeing the sun or the stars, only the artificial silver glow of the moonlight on the waves…

I closed my eyes as I brushed my hand through her long hair, reminiscing about all of the times when I'd had to live and learn and explain about her to everyone I cared about; trying to remember what my life was like before the shit hit the fan and the storm tore my family to shreds.

**(Flashback)**

I frowned, there it was again. I'd just woken up and I felt terrible and sick. I didn't' even want to get out of bed, the pain in my stomach was so acute. I tried to sit up but it hurt too badly. This wasn't good. I stood up shakily and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was disheveled and I looked sick. Maybe I was, maybe that was the problem. I certainly hoped it wasn't what I thought it was.

I felt something again in my center, something far less acute, a simple pressure. I slowly felt it nervously and felt the same feeling of something pushing back at my hand. I closed my eyes, shaking my head, "Oh no… This can't be happening."

It was just _one night_. This wasn't supposed to be happening to me because of just one night. _What am I going to do? What am I supposed to tell him?_

Ventus ran in, as perky as usual until he saw me sitting alone on my bed, obviously upset, "Um, hey Aqua."

I opened my eyes, looking at the perky little blonde. He had no idea what had happened to me, or what was happening to me… I sighed, "Hi, Ven."

"Is something wrong?" he asked, his wide blue eyes wide with curiosity and innocence that made me want to cry.

I nodded, lying softly, "I'm fine."

He crossed his arms in front of his chest, pouting for a moment in the way he did when he knew that I was keeping a secret from him, "Well… Alright then, Aqua, but the exam is in a little bit. You better get ready," he paused again, "Seriously, are you okay, you don't look so good?"

I nodded, "Fine…"

He ran off to go wake up Terra and left me alone. I frowned lying down on the bed, feeling strangely exhausted even though it was 7 in the morning. I felt the tears start up for real this time and asked quietly to myself, "What am I going to tell them?"

* * *

The test was a lot harder than I thought it would be, trying to pretend that nothing was wrong and trying my best to keep my composure next to Terra. After all… He was the one who helped cause my predicament.

It went how you would expect, I won, he went off upset to brood on his own and I was stuck alone in a room, with Master Eraqus. And, God, it was awkward… I mean, he was practically my father and now I had to tell him I was pregnant. He eyed me carefully, "Alright, Aqua, what's wrong? What happened to you?"

I frowned, "Master…"

Master Eraqus frowned back, "I know something's wrong, so just tell me what the problem is. Maybe I can figure it out with you and help you with this."

I let out a slightly broken laugh, still scared of how he was going to react to my dilemma, "Well… I don't really know how much you can help."

He sat back down in his chair, and part of me seriously wondered whether or not that seat was comfortable, though that part of me was just trying to distract me from the real problem at hand, "Just tell me what it is, and maybe I can help you get through this."

I took a deep shuddering breath and managed to get it out, "I'm pregnant…"

He didn't respond and for a few moments I was worried about that, but he eventually retorted with, "I suspected as much."

There was another long awkward pause in which I opened my mouth and closed it several times before he asked, "Is it Terra's?"

I blushed red, and I didn't trust my voice at that particular moment, so I just replied with, "Y-yes…"

He sighed, shaking his head, "I'm disappointed in you two."

"I'm sorry," I whispered softly, "I hadn't plan for this to happen."

He shrugged, looking deep in thought for a moment, "How long has this been going on? How long have you two been together behind my back?"

I didn't respond before quietly admitting, "Two years… We only… We only," I lowered my voice at this point, "had intercourse once about a month ago."

"I see," Master replied, turning his eyes away from mine, and I prayed I hadn't hurt him as much as I thought I was going to, "You two should have told me this earlier. I would have approved of the relationship."

My eyes widened, "You're serious? You would've been okay with us all of this time?"

He nodded, "Certainly. You're a nineteen year old young woman, and I believe that you two would be responsible in a relationship. Unfortunately, it would appear I'm just going to get used to having to be a grandfather."

I gasped quietly and the two of us stared at one another moment, having a strange sense of understanding between the two of us suddenly, "So, you're okay with this?"

"I think that it was very irresponsible of you to let this happen to yourself," I nodded, sighing quietly and letting him continue, "However, you are going to have to learn to deal with the consequences of your actions."

I nodded, "I understand, really I do."

He breathed out heavily, "Do Terra and Ventus even know about this yet?"

"No," I sighed, "They don't."

"Then you should tell them," Master replied, standing up and putting a hand on my shoulder, "I don't know why you didn't tell them earlier."

"I wasn't sure until this morning," I admitted sheepishly, still shocked at how calmly he was reacting.

"Well, we should tell them now, shouldn't we?"

I followed him down the stairs, twiddling my thumbs together in an attempt to look calm. My stomach felt like it was full of butterflies and my heart was beating way to fast. I loved Terra. I loved him more than anything, but I didn't know how to tell him this. He already was having a tough day, failing the test and everything.

Unfortunately, our day was about to get tougher. When we walked out onto the forecourt we were greeted by the sight of Ven forcing out his armor and taking off into the atmosphere. I ran up after him, "Ven, wait!"

He didn't listen, but he just ran away, ignoring me. Master Eraqus came up behind me, "This isn't good. They can't just leave like this."

I looked back at him, noticing the desperation in his eyes, "Don't worry, Master, I'll bring them back!"

I punched out my own armor, taking off after them to try and catch up with the two of them. I had to get them back home. After all, I had so much to tell them…

* * *

**End Chapter 1.**

**Lol, I hope you liked it/didn't mind the OC kid.**

** HazardHorse, sorry this took so long, you know I've been having a very rough day….**

** I hope you enjoyed it; feel free to leave a review but please don't flame.**

**Bye!**

** -Pikachu203**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Terra, where do babies come from?**

** Hello, everybody. By everybody of course I mean whoever reads this. If you couldn't already tell, there's a slight change of character in this one. XD I decided to make the whole flashback thing a bit more creative.**

** … Oh, and there's a very inappropriate joke in here if you've ever watched one of the Beethoven movies (You know the ones about the dog…) but I can't remember exactly which one it came from. All I know is that it worked here and I remembered the quote… So… Yeah, be warned!**

* * *

**(Ven's POV)**

It was an endless dream. Sometimes it was as fantastic as eating a mountain of ice cream or sparring with Terra, and sometimes it was horrifying, trapped alone in darkness or watching my friends die. Every time I came close to waking from this dream, a wave of exhaustion would push me back down into it again, even before I could open my eyes to see where I was sleeping.

Sometimes, ever so rarely, I would dream about my own memories. Most of the time they weren't the best ones, they involved the time near the end of my existence, losing my friends, getting sucked deeper and deeper into the endless nightmare. Other times, though, I saw the best of times; I felt the sun on my face and laughed with my friends or spent time watching the stars.

The memory I was about to relive…

It was neither of the above.

* * *

**(FLASHBACK!)**

We were in Radiant Garden, the three of us, and we'd just finished a very sad argument together. I didn't want to split up again; I wanted to go with Terra and Aqua. I was old enough to handle myself on my own. I thought that I had proven myself already…

Terra walked off, shaking his head in annoyance. Aqua reached out her hand to stop him, "Wait, Terra…"

She started after him, but he stopped her by curtly saying, "Just don't follow me, okay? I need some time on my own…"

She hugged him abruptly before he could finish his statement, whispering something so quietly that I couldn't hear her from across the courtyard. Something was definitely going on between the two of them; they didn't have moments like this normally. Well, they didn't have moments like this when people were watching them.

He turned around, "Aqua, it's okay, nothing's going to happen to me. You don't have to be worried. Just take Ven with you and go home, alright?"

She spoke up again, her voice trembling for some reason I didn't understand, "Terra, please… I have to tell you something… I tried to tell you before but you weren't listen-"

He put a finger in front of her lips, an obvious sign to be quiet, "It's okay, Aqua. I'm going to find Master Xehanort and get rid of the boy in the mask. We can talk when I get home."

He did something really weird then, he pressed his lips against her forehead and walked away, though she just stood there staring wistfully after him. Then she sighed, shaking her head and walking back over to me. I slowly asked, "Are you really just following us because you were told too, or is it something else?"

She looked hopelessly at me for a second before turning away like she couldn't keep looking at me, "I needed to tell you two something…"

I frowned, crossing my arms, "What could possibly be so important that you would chase us down across the universe just to tell us?"

I was expecting something awful, but I wasn't expecting what she told me. I wouldn't have guessed it in a million years. She sat down on the glass floor, closed her eyes and quietly admitted, "I'm pregnant."

Oh…

_Oh!_

"Oh…" I whispered before curiously asking, "What does 'pregnant' mean?"

"It means I'm going to have a baby, Ven," she muttered quietly.

I smiled and then asked, "Can I have a baby?"

She rubbed at her temples like this whole subject was uncomfortable to her, "No, Ven, you have to be a girl to have a baby."

"That's not fair," I muttered.

She shook her head, standing back up and brushing dust off of her knees, "Look, Ven, trust me, you wouldn't like it. It's torture, really. It's not fun at all…''

I frowned, "Then why would you have a baby?"

She sighed, "It's not just my decision to get pregnant. It has to happen."

"How does it happen, anyway?" I asked softly, trying not to upset her because she looked like she was about to cry.

She replied, "Sorry, but I can't tell you, Ven. I'll tell you when we're older."

I didn't quite understand, so I kept on asking questions. I wanted as many answers as I could get about this, "Does it have a father?"

She stood very still, and didn't answer for a few seconds, "Yes…"

Still curious, I asked, "Well, who is he?"

"Terra," she said quietly, sitting back down and crying into her knees.

Aqua usually didn't get this emotional, but it probably was because of her being moody from… well… being pregnant I guess. I sat down next to her, smiling, "Hey, it'll be okay. We'll find him and tell him, alright?"

She didn't reply so I kept talking to her, trying to coax something out of her, "Aqua, come on. We're going to be fine. We can find Terra, and we'll take him back home with us and tell him about your baby and we can all be a big happy family and I'll have a little sibling!"

She still said nothing, sniffling quietly into her knees, "… Do I have to sing, will that make you happier?"

She sat back up at my random statement as I started humming to myself. She smiled through her tears and rubbed my head affectionately, "You're a good friend, Ven… It's okay though, I don't need you to do anything special. Thank you."

I smiled back, "No problem. How about this… You stay here and I'll go get Terra and bring him back. Then we can go home and tell Master Eraqus we're okay. Then we'll go to Disney Town and eat tons of ice cream and have a great time!"

She laughed softly, rubbing under her eyes gently, "That sounds nice…"

I stood back up and started running off, "I'll go find him!"

I ran down through the town shouting for him the whole time. I ran back through the main town, running around so quickly that I nearly fell down the stairs. I bolted out into the front fountain filled courtyard and shouted his name again, only to find that he was standing in front of a large fountain in the middle of the square, looking relatively despondent. I smiled and ran up to him, "Terra?"

I felt like I was about ready to collapse from running that far, but I somehow remained standing on my legs even though they felt like jelly. He sighed, "Hey, Ven."

"You okay?" I asked, worried about having to comfort two people on opposite sides of this city.

He nodded, sighing softly, "Yeah… So, what is it you wanted?"

I said, "Oh… I wanted to have two things. First, why won't you come back with Aqua and me?"

He patted my head, "It's not that simple, Ven. I need to prove myself to the master…"

I continued, not wanting him to leave quite yet, "Okay, well my second question is: Where do babies come from?"

_Very_ awkward silence followed, in which Terra looked like he was either choking or about to faint or both. When he finally regained his composure he asked, "Why would you ask that?"

"Um…" well, I definitely couldn't tell the truth, Aqua would've killed me, "I was just curious…"

He had a look on his face that was a mix between horror, shock, and what one of those creepy villain dudes look like when they're formulating an idea for a plan, "Okay, so every mommy has a little egg inside of her…"

I curiously asked, "Like an Easter Egg?"

"No smaller," he replied.

"So, like a goldfish egg," I suggested.

He made a gesture to how small it would be with his hands before continuing, "No even smaller; microscopic. Anyway, so the egg travels up a big river, and there are all of these tadpoles in the river-"

I cut him off, "How do the tadpoles get in the river?"

He stopped again, the same horrified look coming back on his face, "Um… they're there already… Anyway, so the biggest tadpole-"

I stopped him right there, "You know what, Terra? I'm just gonna go ask Aqua, you obviously don't know what you're talking about."

He stopped me by putting a hand on my shoulder, "Okay… Fine… I'll tell you the real way."

"Yay!"

* * *

**(One 'talk' later…)**

I blinked, "Wow… So, have _you _ever done that?"

He rubbed his temples, obviously uncomfortable with this conversation, "No."

_Liar…_ I thought softly, "I know that's a lie…"

His face turned bright red, "I… I… How do you know that?"

_Okay, _I thought, _now if I say the wrong thing here, then I…_

I didn't get a long chance to say anything before he shook his head, "Look, I have to go… Today has been a long, awful, confusing day, alright? Just don't follow me."

He stormed off, shaking his head and muttering to himself. "Oops," I muttered, "Well that didn't work."

I ran back into the town, shouting for Aqua this time. This plan was not working how I had originally intended it to. I caught her in the middle of the square, looking like she was ready to leave, "Aqua!"

She sighed, "Hey, Ven, just go back home, okay?"

I frowned, "But… I… we… Terra just…"

I had no idea how to voice what had just happened to me, and she ended up just leaving without telling me anything else… Why did life have to be so complicated?

* * *

**(End flashback)**

I felt myself drifting towards consciousness again after the memory ended, but once again waves of exhaustion starting forcing me back down into the next stage of my dream.

I did manage to smile a little for real, but just for a second before I fell back into the dream filled endless sleep.

* * *

**End chapter 2**

** I wrote the second half of this with one of my friends quite literally climbing around on desks in homeroom to get a better view of it.**

** Sorry, once again, that this took me as long as it did to update. I have a busy, relatively stressful life.**

** You can leave a review if you'd like too, but please don't flame.**

**Peace**

** -Pikachu203**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 –I wonder what they look like, I wonder where they are…**

** Hello, again, we're probably just about done here, unless I write an epilogue, and my creativity just isn't working like it used to. Life has been terrible lately. Really terrible… It feels like it is just bad news on top of more bad news, on top of stress, and school… But I digress, this isn't about me, the story is for your entertainment.**

** Anyway, this chapter probably would occur somewhere between BBS and KH I… Just for perspective's sake.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**(Terra's POV)**

I sighed quietly. It was still so awful in here. There was nothing but blackness stretching out around me in all directions. I was just upset, and angry, and tired, and sad, and scared. I deserved to be all of those things… I'm a horrible person. I am…

The only reason I should be out of here is for her sake... Aqua needs me. No, my family needs me, and I'm a prisoner inside myself, trapped here with no way out. There's no point in me trying to get out. I can struggle, but I'll never escape.

I laid back onto the dark nothingness, whispering to myself, "I wonder what they look like…"

There wasn't much else for me to do but wonder about whom my child was, and what they were like. I always would wonder where they were, and hope that they and their mother were safe together somewhere beautiful and warm.

But all I can do know is hope for their safety and remember all that I've done…

* * *

**(FLASHBACK TIME!)**

I couldn't take it anymore. My life felt like it was falling to pieces around me, and it was my fault. I shook my head, turning my wayfinder over in my hands and trying to distract myself from my surroundings. This place was horrible… I was surrounded by my worst nightmare. The Keyblade graveyard… This place was created from intense chaos and destruction. It was just like the destruction I'd caused.

I looked left and right, trying to understand what had happened here and where I was. I sighed, "Wow… This is just horrible."

I sat down shaking my head. No one was here yet, and I had a little bit of time to think to myself. I'd done horrible things…

I just wanted to kill Master Xehanort. I wanted to kill him for what he'd forced me to do. I closed my eyes, trying to distance myself from everything, but that was stopped when a shadow fell over me. I opened my eyes slowly, "Aqua…"

She looked at me quietly, her gaze even, not happy, but not angry either… I couldn't even hold up eye contact with her. She sat down on her knees in front of me, "Terra… I heard the Master was struck down."

I sighed, turning away, "Yes, it was Master Xehanort. He tricked me into helping him."

Aqua hugged me tightly after I said that. I pushed her off gently, "I don't deserve you, Aqua. You deserve someone who's much better than me."

She whispered, "No… Terra, please don't say that. I love you…"

I held her cheek in my left hand, "I know. But you don't need to stay with me. There's no reason I should bring you down with me. You could live without me."

"No, I couldn't live without you," she replied quietly, tears starting up in her eyes, which was weird because Aqua usually didn't cry normally.

I sighed, "Please don't cry. What makes you think that you couldn't live without me?"

"Terra… I'm pregnant," she admitted.

"Oh my God," I whispered, hugging her tightly, "What did I do to you?"

She tremblingly hugged me back, "It's not your fault-"

"Yes it is! Look what I did to you! I've ruined everything," I shouted, stopping only when she cringed in my arms, "I'm sorry, I just… I…"

"Stop blaming yourself for everything," she said softly, "It's not your fault, Terra. You and I knew the consequences of our actions."

I nodded quietly, putting my chin down on the top of her head, "I'm sorry. It's just been so difficult lately," I pushed her gently out of my embrace, gently holding her chin up so she would look at me, while I placed my other hand on her stomach softly, "We're going to get out of here. Then you and I are going to get married. We're going to go back home, you, Ven, and I, and we're all going to be alright and start our family."

She smiled softly, "Terra…"

I kissed her gently, holding her close.

If only that moment could last…

* * *

**(End Flashback)**

You know what happened next, I assume. We all had our lives torn to shreds by the horrible monster known as Xehanort, and it's all my fault.

All of it's my fault…

I had one reason to keep fighting. I needed to get out of here and find Aqua, and Ven, and my child. I'd keep fighting until the day I died, anything to get out of here. I would do anything to see them again.

**End chapter 3**

** There will probably be one more chapter left I guess.**

** I'd just like to thank you for reading. Feel free to leave a review, but please don't flame.**

**Bye**

**-Pikachu203**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Mine**

** Hey, sorry that this took as long as it did, and sorry that the last chapter was so short. Anyway, this chapter takes place in the Castle that Never Was, around the time of Kingdom Hearts 3D. **

** If anyone's wondering why Terra's alive, I think it would be decent to assume that Ansem is his heartless, and Xemnas is his Nobody, therefore, after they were both offed at the end of Kingdom Hearts II, he would be alive.**

**(Terra's POV)**

I was awoken by the sound of high pitched shrieking. The door to the cell was thrown open, and a young girl, who couldn't have been older than ten was thrown in by one of the men in the black coat. She looked at him in horror and shrieked, "Give it back! Give me back mom's star! Give it back… please…"

The man only replied with, "Fine. Take it for all I care," he chucked something small and blue in the little girls direction, and she caught it, sliding it carefully into her pocket, "You're all the proof I need. If your appearance doesn't give away your identity, nothing will."

She shouted, "What did you do to my mother!?"

No reply for a moment, "I assure you, child, your mother has not been harmed, at least not yet."

She seethed angrily at him, "Monster!"

"As are you," he replied, shaking his head and leaving the two of us alone.

As soon as he had vanished from sight, the little girl burst into tears, sobbing her eyes out into her knees. I couldn't blame her, the girl had to be scared, sad, and angry. All that emotion wouldn't hold well in someone so young. I crossed the room from my relatively secluded shadows in the corner of the cell, and gave her a small pat on the head.

She instinctively flinched as I did, jumping up and backing away slowly, calling a lavender keyblade with blue curving around the edges and forming the teeth of the blade. She held it up tremblingly, but with surprisingly impressive form. I wondered idly who trained the child before carefully crossing towards her.

She was small, her wide dark blue eyes, so strikingly like my own, were sparkling with fear and tears. She quietly asked, "Are you… Are you going to hurt me too?"

I called my blade and kept it level with hers, noticing that her eyes grew even wider then, so wide that almost all of the white of them was visible. My own keyblade was double the poor thing's size. I unsummoned it calmly, offering her a smile, which felt weird as I hadn't smiled for a very long time, "It's okay, kid, I'm not going to hurt you," she looked a bit calmer when I said that, "My name is Terra. What's your name?"

She lowered her blade tentatively, still wary of me, "River."

_River, huh? What a strange name… I wonder who gave it to her. Oh well, I should try to calm her down first. She seems horrified. I can't imagine what Xehanort and his lackeys put her through._

I came closer to her, and she took a step closer as well, seemingly intrigued by me for some reason. I spoke to her calmly, "So, River, you have a keyblade. You seem to be good at using it too," she nodded shyly, "Who taught you how to use it?"

"My mommy taught me," she said calmly, twisting a strand of her pin straight, slightly spiky crystal blue hair around her finger, "Mommy's good with a keyblade."

A suspicion was starting in the back of my mind about the little girl in front of me, but I shook it off. What were the chances that _this_ little girl was the one who I'd been dreaming of meeting for the past twelve years?

She spoke up again, "Um… Mister Terra?"

I smiled at how formal River was, "Yes? Oh, and there's no need to be so formal. You don't have to call me 'Mister'."

She nodded quietly, "Okay then, Master Terra. Is that okay with you?"

My heart stopped beating for a moment, "Why would you say that?"

"Well, I thought since you were an adult and you had a keyblade that you are one," she shrugged, "Why is it bad that I called you that?"

She seemed much more at ease with me now, so I figured confusing her with my complicated past would be a bad idea, "It's alright. You can call me what you want to call me."

The corners of her lips turned up the slightest bit, but a moment later the image was gone, so it seemed as if I was simply imagining it the whole time, "Anyway, I was wondering, why is your hair that color?"

That was probably the weirdest question I had ever heard. Brown hair was common on people, wasn't it. Maybe she grew up in a family that all had blue hair or something? But the more I denied it, the more my subconscious was pulling me towards the truth about River, "You mean brown? It's a normal hair color," it occurred to me then that maybe she didn't come from a very nice place, "Where did you come from River?"

She frowned, thinking for a moment, "The… the realm… um…"

"The realm of darkness," I suggested curtly.

She nodded a little smile returning to her face, "Right, that's what it was called!"

Reality was hitting me like a ton of bricks at this point. I still couldn't be sure, could I? No, I was convinced then and there, but my brain denounced the existence of the beautiful creature in front of me.

_The beautiful creature I had helped to create…_

I shook off the feeling that I should be hugging her and crying. I had only a few more questions to ask, "River, do you have a father?"

She looked at me curiously before sitting in front of me and motioning for me to do the same. I slowly joined her and she happily asked, "Before I tell you, can I sit on your lap, the floor is really uncomfortable?"

I nodded, letting her come and sit there. She seemed almost ecstatic that I was being so nice to her, or maybe it was just because she hadn't met someone new in her entire life. She looked up at me happily, her blue eyes sparkling and I couldn't help but smile back at her innocent gaze, "Well, mom said I do have a daddy, but something bad happened to daddy so I can't see him. She said," she paused for a moment like she was putting the pieces together like I was doing, "Mom said that dad had my eyes."

There was a long pause, and she seemed to realize the truth about our relations together during it, "You… you have the same eyes as I do."

My heart was pounding in my chest, and I think she could hear it. I had to look away from her, "So we do."

She hugged my arm gently at that point, and I was positive, she was convinced that I was her father, just like that. I still needed to hear one more thing…

"River, what's your mother's name?"

"Mommy's name is Aqua," she responded softly, "Why do you ask?"

That was the moment my heart shattered to bits, "I-I…"

She hugged me, her face hidden from me, because she was so little, that even when both of us were sitting like this, she wasn't any taller than my chest, "Hi, daddy."

My already broken heart melted with a strange and newfound caring for my daughter, and tears started streaking down my face. I was a horrible father… I'd let her live for ten years in the darkness. Now look at us… Some family reunion I'd given her, trapped in a prison cell. I shook my head, hugging her back, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I should've-"

She whispered softly, "Shh… It's alright. I understand. There's nothing you could've done."

We stayed like that for the longest time, until I felt her drop her blade from her suddenly limp arms, which were still loosely embracing me, "River?"

Silence. She was breathing softly, her eyes were closed. I smiled gently though I was still overcome with emotions I can't even begin to describe. My little girl was here, sleeping, safe. Soon, I'd find her mother, and Ven. I'd keep my promise. We'd be a family again…

…And slowly, I let myself doze off as well.

**The End**

** If anyone's wondering 'Why didn't you do anything with Xemnas?', it's because I have a theory about Xemnas, or well, I think it's the truth. Certainly, Xemnas is influenced by Terra in some of his actions, hence his visitation of Aqua's armor in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix +, however, I don't think that they are one and the same. In fact I definitely don't believe they are one and the same. I have two reasons behind this.**

** The first reason has to deal with nobodies. Yes, I believe that Xemnas is Terra's Nobody, and Ansem the seeker of darkness(aka heartless Ansem) is his heartless. Being someone's nobody does not make you the exact same person as them. You can look to Sora and Roxas for proof of that. Sora and Roxas do not look or act alike in any way shape or form. Even if you consider Roxas more closely related to Ventus as a character than Sora, there are still major differences between the two's personalities, which can be seen as Roxas being quiet until he opens up and Ven being more forward, a bit like Sora, when it comes to meeting people.**

** The next reason is relatively simple: Xehanort. There's not much to explain here. If a small part of Xemnas is Terra, than the rest of the picture is Xehanort. If his role as a villain in Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts 3D don't prove that, I'm not sure what does.**

** Actually, that's also the reason that I'm not a big supporter of Xemnas x Aqua, only Terra x Aqua, because in my eyes, they really aren't the same person, and I think that Aqua would be smart enough to notice that.**

** Sorry to rant about my theories(there will probably be a lot more of that in the future…), but I felt like getting that out of the way so I wouldn't have to explain it again.**

** Wow, it's late here, but I really wanted to get this done tonight. I'm not sure why, I just felt incredibly motivated to finish this story.**

** I hope you enjoyed this last chapter. If you're ticked at how I left it off like this, sorry, HazardHorse paid me points for a four chapter story. I'm also not currently taking commissions, so I'm afraid that's not an option.**

** I also hope you enjoyed the story. Leave a review if you'd like to, but please don't flame me.**

**Thanks**

**-Pikachu203**


End file.
